


Stars Align

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, On the Run, Post-Finale, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: nightmares and revelations when Benvolio and Rosaline share a bed again.set post season 1 finale





	Stars Align

They’ve been running, for what feels like decades. Escalus, once healed, had gone back to rally Verona against the traitor, Paris but Rosaline and him, they have been commanded to find proof. And he can tell that his, damnit he doesn’t have a name for her anymore. She’s not his enemy, not his ally, not even his friend because they are so much more that. And as much as he wants, Rosaline isn’t his lover.

She’s just _his_ Rosaline. This force of nature that has transformed him without either of them realizing it, the person who is all he has is this universe. He doesn’t even have his uncle, the little Benvolio had ever gotten from the man in life. But in his death, witnessing the death of the last remaining family, cruel as he was, meant he had nothing. Only the woman who saved him more times than she knows. And as he glances at her, he sees the tireless determination in her eyes, the heartbroken turn of her lips and the pink in her cheeks.

Rosaline wouldn’t give up Livia for anything, her happiness had always been secondary to her sister's and he knows that being loved by her would be blessing. And how everything in him aches for it.

“There’s a village not far from here.” She states, yanking down her hood as she wipes the sweat from her brow.

“We do not have a funds.” He responds, apparently their roles since the last time they were doing this have switched, him partical, her ruthless. But it makes sense, the only thing he has to lose now is her; his family is in ashes, his future up in smoke, but Rosaline, she could lose her sister, her family and he would die before that happened.

“We could say we got married, our families threw us out and we need a place to say. It’s not lying, not exactly. People always fall for the love story, especially a tragedy that has the chance of a happy ending.” She says, wryly and he laughs, for the first time in days because the truth of her words is so accurate it’s hilarious. If only acting this wouldn’t be so easy. He lets out a final chuckle, scrapping his boot in the dirt before he responds.

“Well, Capulet, you must be alright sharing a bed. I’m not sleeping on the floor this time.”

“I think I can handle it, Montague.”

If he didn’t know her so well, he wouldn’t notice the flush creeping up her neck. And even though it’s been weeks since the jail cell and that kiss, they haven’t discussed it. The worst part is that he's been a wreck ever since her lips touched his, that feather light kiss that set his entire body aflame. He shuts his mouth though, as much as he wants to make a comment about her not being able to keep her hands off them, this isn’t the place and she isn’t ready.

They make their way into the village, falling into an easy sort of affection that isn’t so different from how they are when not being observed. Little touches, tender looks, an arm wrapped around her waist, a glare at a man eying her. At least, nothing he is doing is different and perhaps that’s why when they reach the inn, the innkeeper just hands them a set of keys and shoos them upstairs.

“I did not think that would be so easy.” Rosaline mummers as the door slams shut with a clang. A sound that in other situation, one without Rosaline’s hand resting on his arm, would cause him to flinch. He controls it well but she still tightens her grip on his arm, fingers leaving indents on him the way she has left her mark on him since the day they met at their cousin’s fateful wedding. It’s shocking, how well she knows him.

“Capulet, we are still engaged. No one called off the wedding.”

She tosses him a smirk as she removes her boots and places them by the door.

“That is true. And we don’t hate each other at the moment.”

“Though if you use up all the hot water, that will change.”

“I will keep that under consideration.”

They had arrived at the inn after nightfall, when Venus already made her appearance and Benvolio doesn’t know the exact time but he is aware that it’s late. He’s not surprised that when he emerges from the bath, that Rosaline is already asleep on the bed. He pulls on his breeches and a shirt and slides in beside her. It’s the most comfortable he has been in days, Escalus had used his recognition and his demeanor to get them rooms in inns and taverns but since he left, they had been sleeping curled around each other under the stars. While it sounded delightful the reality sucked. He brushes a curl behind her ear, he finds that resisting touching her is a battle he cannot win, and turns to sleep.

It must have been hours because the wind still feels icy cold from the open window but he can feel Rosaline shaking in his arms and then she starts screaming. It’s terrifying and he pinches her arm, once, twice. Unlike him, the pain doesn’t wake her. So he calls her name, once, twice, eventually swinging out of bed and then as he is moving to clutch her hands in his, she bolts up, eyes searching for something.

“Benvolio.” She whispers, sounding terrified and heartbroken. And he can barely give himself half a second to be shocked at how his name sounds falling from her lips, like some sort of prayer, before he grips her hands, thumb making what he hopes are soothing circles around her palm.

“I’m here, I’m here. I’m alive.  _Rosaline_.” He whispers, knowing that he is saying her name in desperation but he needs to know she’s alright.

“You’re alive.” She gasps out, collapsing against him and he barely manages to stay upright, kneeling on the ground.

She lets out a breath, one that sounds like she’s about to do something that scares her and he wants to make a joke, calm her down but she’s looking at him the way she did in the jail cell and he finds himself speechless in the face of her certainty. Yet again. 

“I. I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

It comes out so quickly that it takes him a minute to realize what she’s saying. What she means. And he can’t do anything in response to that but kiss her, soft and slow like the sunrise that slowly filters into the room. And she kisses back, mouth open and eager and his hand moves to his hair while her hand wraps around his neck, pulling him closer still. He can hear the thumping of their heartbeats, can feel something wet trickle down his cheek.

And Rosaline laughs into his mouth, a warmth spreading through his body that suprasses any amount of centuries spent in the sun. He wants to bottle that laugh and drink it when he needs faith, when he need strength. But having her in his arms, kissing him, wanting him, loving him is almost better.

“I love you too.” He whispers, when they pull back to breath, still only centimeters of distances separating their lips. Her eyes widen and she pulls him back for another kiss, this time more passionate, this time heavier, this time less awestruck. He could never get tired of kissing her. He’s never not going to be awed by it.

“You’re not going to cry every time we kiss, are you, Montegue?” Rosaline asks, when they finally get up from the ground. Benvolio grins, kissing her again swiftly, this time there are no tears, only joy.

But the moment they’re in, this golden sunlight basking in their happiness, it doesn’t last. Not until they have gotten back their city, she’s gotten back her sister, can they give themselves more than a brief glimpse into what they should be having and what they will have for the rest of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved these two since I saw the previews and I felt the need to write this. Comments are always lovely and they fuel me as a writer
> 
> title comes from you and I by Pvris
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://the-ships-to-rule-them-all.tumblr.com)


End file.
